Drabble Set
by teenHPtitans
Summary: Just little drabbles centered around FLINX. Mostly fluff. Rating subject to change but sits somewhere in-between K and T.
1. Questions

It had been a long time since Jinx had a normal, full, restful night of sleep. A regular sleep schedule was hard to come by for a hero that also was dating a hyperactive speedster that only needs four hours of sleep to be fully rested.

Jinx finds herself sleeping better when Kid Flash is there to warm the bed. She had finally convinced Kid Flash to go to bed so she could actually sleep. They're silently lying in bed when it starts. At first she can just feel Kid Flash fidgeting underneath her as she rests her head on his chest but she doesn't say anything; she knows it takes awhile for him to calm down.

Then he starts making random comments and asking the dumbest questions. She does all she can to not lose it. At first she ignores him but then quickly switches to telling him to be quiet but the redhead doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word.

"Jinxie," he starts, staring at the ceiling. "When we see a beautiful painting, we say it looks like a photo. When we see a beautiful photo, we say it looks like a painting."

No response.

"If hover boards are pieces of plastic with wheels, does this mean we've actually been driving flying cars this whole time?"

"I don't know, Wally. Go to sleep."

"Can you image how terrifying it must be to read 'Do Not Touch' in Braille?"

"Can you imagine how terrifying I'm going to be in the morning if I don't get any sleep tonight?"

"'Moose' sounds like a more appropriate animal name for a cow, don'tcha think?"

When Jinx continues to ignore him he continues, "have you noticed that blue plus yellow equals green and that water plus sunlight equals grass? Kind of funny really."

"Wally, please, please, _please,_ go to sleep. I can't sleep if you're constantly talking!"

"But I'm not tired, Jinx!"

Silence.

"Jinx?"

More silence.

"Jinxie?"

She hasn't even bothered to open her eyes since he started talking.

"If one person has an 'innie' and the other an 'outtie', can their belly buttons make sweet love?" he takes a second to think before charmingly whispering, "can we make sweet love?"

When he doesn't get any sort of response, he looks down at her for the first time and sees that her breathing has evened out. He has a small smile on his face before pulling her closer to him, kissing her on the forehead and deciding that he can force himself to go to sleep.

* * *

 _Just a small, simple drabble I found when cleaning my computer. No idea when I wrote it. It may not be the best in the world but I still thought I would share it simply because of my love for my original OTP: Flinx. Apologies for the length and any and all grammar/spelling mistakes._

 _Kid Flash and Jinx belong to their respective owners (i.e. not me)._

 _All of the comments and questions I found on random sites that have for some reason stuck with me throughout the years._


	2. Grief

He knew it would be hard on her, they both knew, but he didn't think it would be this hard. It had been two weeks since Jinx found out See-more was killed fighting Titans East while watching the news. She hasn't spoken to him about any of it. He hasn't even seen her cry, but he knows she has.

Wally understands her pain. See-more was the only one in the HIVE Five that treated her with any sort of respect and while he didn't like him for multiple reasons, he knew how much he meant to Jinx.

Jinx doesn't go out to fight with him anymore. She doesn't draw anymore. She hasn't even insulted him since before the news broke; she's barely even said a word. All she's managed to do is get drunk almost every night. It gets worse throughout the two weeks. It started off with her getting drunk at home and then progressed to her going to bars to escape Kid Flash and his attempts at trying to comfort her.

He asks for advice from his uncle, from Robin, even from Raven with her similar personality, yet no one is able to help him help her. All he can do is follow Jinx to make sure no one hurts her when she gets trashed and comfort her when she's having nightmares.

Wally really starts worrying about her when the third week rolls around.

Then he is given some hope. He gets up early, as usual, and is lounging on their sofa when she shuffles in almost half an hour before she normally does. At first he just thinks that her internal clock is off but then she mumbles a "morning" to him as she walks towards their kitchen. He follows.

He takes this slow. The last thing he wants is to say something that causes this little progression to disappear; he just wants his Jinx back. He walks into the kitchen to see her facing their coffee machine, back turned to him, brewing a fresh cup for herself. He stands several feet behind her.

"Morning, Jinx," he starts. Quiet. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah I guess."

He looks around the kitchen for a bit. _Man this is weird._

"Look, Wally. I get that I've been distance these past few weeks, but it's just been hard. He was my best friend."

"I totally get it, Jinx! There's no need for any sort of apology; you've done nothing wrong."

She's quiet for a moment.

"I shouldn't have been going out as often as I have. It's not fair to you. You've only been trying to help," she chokes out.

"Jinx…" he breathes. He walks over to her and hugs her from behind.

"He was my best friend, Wally. And I know that we haven't spoken in awhile but I still loved him so much! He was misguided. He didn't deserve – he shouldn't have–"

He shushed her and she turned around, crying into his chest.

"I know, Jinx, I know," he said quietly, rubbing her back.

She was still clearly in a lot of pain, but he knew that she would be ok.

* * *

 _So I found about roughly ten Flinx_ _drabbles in my computer. I'll probably upload most of them, if not all of them._

 _I also decided to just go ahead and turn this story into a drabble set instead of posting each one individually._

 _This one is honestly probably my least favorite. Not because of the content but simply because it just flows very poorly. I just don't like it. I'll come back later and clean it up. Perhaps then I'll figure out how to type this out better so it's not so terrible._

 _Anyway. Pardon all of the grammar/spelling mistakes._

 _Characters belong to their rightful owners._


	3. Vacation

Jinx just wanted to have a nice vacation at Titan Tower. The Teen Titans had been requested to help honorary Titans on the other side of the globe and had entrusted Jinx and Kid Flash with their home with only one request: don't destroy it. Somehow Jinx had figured that things would go smoothly and she and her boyfriend could just relax for a few days.

Oh how she was proved wrong.

The first few days went well enough. There had been no major hiccups. Kid Flash essentially cleaned out their entire pantry and any reserves they had, but they had plenty of time to replace it. On the second day they both decided that snooping throughout the entire tower (minus Raven's room of course. They were mischievous but they didn't have a death wish) was the best way to keep them preoccupied for most of the day. After they discovered Beast Boy's secret video game collection, Kid Flash and Jinx saw it best to spend their evening beating all of his records. The third day consisted of Kid Flash rearranging the furniture in the common room just to annoy Robin – "but Rob, it looked _too_ professional" he'd later tell him.

Jinx thought she was in the clear. She had planned to sunbathe on the roof some and spend time with her speedster but then the fourth day came. And so did the HIVE Five.

Jinx and the HIVE had some tension after the whole "switching to the other side" and "dating a dimwitted ginger" announcement after a few weeks of not knowing where she was.

Currently she and Kid Flash were lounging in the pajamas in the common room watching TV when they heard an alarm go off. Projections immediately pulled up the HIVE successfully breaking into the tower and now running towards the room they were currently in with Gizmo shouting something about needing to get ahold of computer systems.

Kid Flash quickly changed into his suit and then ran Jinx to their room to do the same while he went and stalled the HIVE.

When the doors opened to the common room the HIVE stopped short in their tracks.

"You! What are you doing here, crud muncher?" Gizmo squeaked.

"Ah you know! Just hanging around. The usual. Why are you here pipsqueak?" Kid Flash retorted.

"We're fixin' to take care of them Titans!" Billy Numerous chimed in.

"Well we can't let you do that," Jinx said, walking into the room, horned hair and all.

"Jinx," See-more said. "You're still set on this whole 'hero thing'? Come on, we could take this idiot! It's more fun with us, Jinx."

Jinx glanced at Kid Flash.

"Nah. It's more fun knowing you won't hurt anyone," said Jinx sending out a hex towards her old team.

A nasty battle between the two sides broke out. Kid Flash and Jinx had managed to keep the HIVE confined to the common room. After numerous hexes, Billies being thrown into furniture, and Gizmo's technology blowing up, the two heroes managed to apprehend the five D-List villains.

After the police came and obtained the HIVE, Jinx and Kid Flash looked at the common room for the first time to look at the damage; burned rugs from Kid running in circles, destroyed furniture, a sink spewing water everywhere, some broken windows, and a few non-existent walls.

They stood in the center of the room for a few moments just staring at all the damage. Kid pursed his lips for a moment.

"Man now Rob will never let us watch the tower again! And we'll never get to play _Mega Monkeys 4: Zombie Edition_ ever again! They don't sell those anymore!"

"WHAT?! YOU PLAYED MY _MEGA MONKEYS 4: ZOMBIE EDITION?!_ HOW DID YOU FIND IT? I BURIED IT UNDER FOUR WEEKS OF DIRTY SOCKS."

"Wait that's why the video game smelled so bad? Kid, why the hell did you let me touch that!" Jinx snapped.

"Oh boy," Kid Flash muttered. The two honorary titans turned around to see four heroes slowly walking into the common room, clearly taking in the state of the room and a fifth, green hero storming over to them. "Hey, BB. It's chill man! I mean we did beat the record after like two tries but Jinxie and I are good at pretty much everything."

"FOUR WEEKS," Beast Boy continued to yell.

"Beast Boy calm down," Robin instructed. "We should be focusing on the state of the common room," he spat out.

"Rob, the HIVE Five attacked us! But thanks to our superior skills, we detained them and only confined the damage to this room. I say that's a job well done, you're welcome."

"We'll stay and help clean up the place," Jinx interjected.

"Thank you," Robin said.

They all stood in silence for a moment, the only noises present were the wind whistling and the water from the sink hitting the floor.

"FOUR WEEKS!"

* * *

 _Another little drabble/one-shot I found from awhile back. I've found so many Flinx_ _drabbles so I am currently going through any that might be worthy enough to post._

 _As always forgive me for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes._

 _Characters belong to their respective owners._

 _EDIT: This used to be a stand alone story that I have decided to move into this drabble set._


	4. Babysitting Pt 1

"Come on, babe. I know it's Halloween but Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris have that dinner party they're going to and they really need a babysitter."

"Wally, are we sure they're going to an actual party? I feel like they're just going to go to Iris' car and bang since lord knows their kids don't ever allow them peace and quiet," Jinx huffed.

The Titans, although no longer teens, were hosting their usual Halloween party and she already had her outfit picked out, ready to tease Wally all night. The last thing Jinx wanted to do was babysit two infants.

"Yes I'm sure! Come on, Jinx. Don and Dawn love you! Uncle Barry says they always ask about you."

"They aren't even eighteen months, I doubt they're asking about me."

A pause.

"Ok fine. They can barely say 'mom', but babe please. It's not like they'll be much work. All we basically have to do is feed them and put them to bed. Then we can watch a scary movie or something," Wally pouted.

"Alright, alright. But I don't want to hear any whining like you do _every time_ we have to babysit, got it?"

"Got it," he said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

 _I apologize for how short this is. There's a part two that is actually them babysitting the twins. I'll post that one eventually. Here's just a little teaser for it, I suppose. I'm still a little iffy about posting either of them since they're both Halloween related, the second part more so._

 _Again, all characters belong to their respectful owners._


	5. Nightmares

She used to live for the nighttime. Nighttime meant robberies and fun times and peace and quiet from her idiot teammates. Now it just means that she has disturbed slumber because of a robbery or—more recently—because of nightmares.

They weren't all the same but they were similar. The first one started after See-more died. Jinx can't say she is surprised that she has them but she expects them to pass. They do, but not completely. What first started out as a nightmare of her watching See-more be killed, turned into watching herself be killed from a distance, and then Wally became the main subject of the nightmare. She could only watch, helplessly as Wally was killed Blackfire.

Jinx would be startled awake and would have to force herself to calm down. After she could get her breathing under control, she would lay her head on Wally's back, in between his shoulder blades, listening to him breath, as if confirming he's alive and just fine.

The nightmares would disappear for only days at a time and make the most random appearances. Sometimes they would occur when she's having girl's night with the other titans, most of the time they would happen at her apartment. One even occurred at Wally's parents' house when they were visiting for the holidays.

She finally concedes and talks to Raven, who even with all her magic and oh so very reassuring words, can't get rid of them. She talks to Starfire, hoping for some weird alien solution but it doesn't happen. Jinx finally tells Wally and all he does is frown and hug her. She doesn't know that sometimes he stays awake at night to make sure she's sleeping peacefully.

The nightmares started to cause problems.

Sometimes she would rather stay awake than risk getting a nightmare, other times she would sleep so terribly she would've been better off had she stayed awake.

Fighting criminals become harder. She gets sloppier, can't make the right decisions, and she nearly gets killed because of it one day. Wally puts her on "no fighting, hero arrest" for weeks because he's so scared he'll lose her in a battle.

Things eventually get better. The nightmares start to go away, only occurring on a monthly basis. She goes to See-more's gravesite from time to time. She draws anytime she has a nightmare to lower her anxiety. She starts doing yoga daily and tries not to drink as much coffee – even if it's the best damn thing she's ever tasted.

They don't completely go away however—they don't for any hero. She still has nightmares about people that have died from the destruction she caused trying to stop a criminal. She sometimes dreams of Wally dying.

Nighttime does start to become her friend again though. As long as she has her drawings, her friends, and most importantly her Wally, she knows that the nightmares won't control her.


End file.
